


Tell Me

by Taeunnie



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Female MC - Freeform, Fingering, He may be daddy, Hickies, Lemon, Let's not forget that, One Shot, Smut, but Lucifer is still a needy desperate bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeunnie/pseuds/Taeunnie
Summary: He wants to hear you say the words that fill him with pride. Won't you indulge him?
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	Tell Me

"Tell me you're mine." His voice gets deeper, close to a growl as he lowers his head. The space between your lip just a breath away from closing.

Your voice just barely above a whisper as you respond. Your eye glisten over as you search his fierce features. He has so much power over you, but you'd let him take everything from you of it meant you could still be his.

"I'm yours."

He captures your lips in a feverish kiss that takes your breath away. He makes you dizzy, drunk on his power. Your body follows his hand as it trails up your thigh. Fingers inch closer to the insides of it. You spread your legs, your mind growing murky from the pleasure you're awaiting.

He breaks the kiss from you lips, moving them lower to the line of your jaw. Warm breath teases at your skin creating goosebumps where he whispers against you.

"Tell me you're mine. Tell me that you belong to no one else but me. Tell me you love me."

"I'm yours," you whisper faintly for only him to hear. He hums softly as he snakes his hand under your skirt.

"I belong to no one else but you." He places new bruises at the empty spaces of your neck that he missed the night before. You gasp at the new yet familiar sensations of his lips hungrily, desperately suckling at your skin.

"I love you." His hand slips through the lace of the panties you brought for him and he rubs slick circles around your coated clit. Your moans echo thoughout the empty air of the room only you two were in.

Sharp teeth test themselves on your fragile skin as he moves faster against your sex. Lewd moans mix with the sweet sound of your growing wetness. Your knees begin to shake as you hold onto him for all your support.

He's everything to you. He's made himself everything to you as you have given everything to be his. You feel his pride swell in the speed which he works his fingers against you. Edging you closer to the end.

"Say it. Say it again. Tell me you love me. Tell me you love only me," he growls against your skin.

"I...love you!" You moan, coming so close. "I...only love... _you_!"

You scream as you cum on his fingers, your own fingers threading through his dark locks. He owns you. You know he owns you, body mind and soul. But he loves you either way. And you love him too

**Author's Note:**

> It you enjoyed this piece and would like to see more works from me, you can check out my tumblr @sevensins-stuff❤️


End file.
